¿Qué país besa mejor?
by Cry Weillschmidt Holmes
Summary: /fanfic/viewstory.php?sid 90733 no es plagio, soy yo.


**Titulo:** ¿Qué país besa mejor?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Número de capítulos:** 1

**Prefijo:** one-shot

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Público:** mayores de 13 años.

**Género:** amor (¿?).

**Advertencias:** lime.

**Beta:** no.

**Autor:** Cry Black.

**Resumen:** En ambiente de año nuevo y algunas naciones alcoholizadas el pequeño italiano formula esa pregunta y los presentes empiezan a demostrar las respuestas…

**Dedicatoria:** quien lo lea… pd: feliz navidad.

**Personajes:** España, Romano, Alemania, Italia, Prusia, Austria, Rusia, China, Grecia, Japón, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, Francia, Canadá… Mención de Hong Kong y Taiwan.

**Aclaraciones:** ninguna… creo… Oh si, de nuevo lo hice en el celular, sufro de insomnio y pz no tenía nada que hacer.

**¿Parejas? :** SpaMano, GerIta, RuChu, GreNii, UsUk, FraNada. Principal: PruAus… nótese que es mi OTP.

**Número de palabras/sin contar ficha, obviamente (!):** 1508.

...  
Estaba el ambiente muy agradable y un poco alcoholizado en Hong Kong luego de una reunión de fin de año de las naciones y el ya mencionado se había salido con Taiwan de paseo dejando a las naciones europeas en la fiesta o bueno lo que quedaba de ella...

-vee, nee mina -comentó de pronto el menor de los vargas que curiosamente tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba el estrellado cielo al igual como el alemán observaba distraído ese mirar avellana tan envolvente, captó la atención de todos- ¿Cuál creen que sea el país que mejor bese? -preguntó inocentemente lo que hizo sonrojar un poco al menor de los Weillschmidt con cerveza en mano, Francia aplaudió y luego tomó la mano del canadiense que junto con su gemelo también había asistido-

-oh Oniisan~ -dijo ahora Bonnefoy ganándose las miradas sobre todo de Arthur y Alfred que tenían una especie de complejo de hermano hacía la relación de los otros dos- Cuál más puede ser si no Francia Le pays del'amour -rió haciendo que el británico pusiese los ojos en blanco, acto seguido el amante de las rosas besó a su ex-colonia lentamente como si no hubiese un mañana y segundos después el tierno ósculo cambió a uno de lengua nada más y nada menos que por Matthew sorprendiendo un poco a más de uno e igualmente sacando de orbita al héroe, Kiku que estaba también presente no perdió tiempo en tomar fotos para luego ver con Hungría-...

-YOU WINE BASTARD! -enloqueció el genttleman haciendo que los franco parlantes se separarán lentamente, iban a hablar pero el pequeño italiano habló primero una vez más- vee~ demo, demo Francia-niichan eso no responde mi pregunta -dijo de nuevo con esa inocencia, inocencia que a veces Ludwig se cuestionaba-... Eh... Entonces con eso dices que en Francia se besa mejor... -dijo aún con duda, los mayores miraron hacía él con un toque de lastima-

-fusososo~ yo digo que país de besos como ninguno claro esta es el de la pasión, ¡Ole tío! -interrumpió Antonio luego de dejar el vino y tener recostado en él mismo un ebrio Romano que a decir verdad no es muy bueno resistiendo el alcohol- ya verán chicos -dijo sonriente el castaño ex-torero tomando a su italiano del mentón y acercándose lentamente después besándole como indicó que era su país mientras el canadiense observaba con disimulo y algo acalorado pues era otro que no aguantaba lo etílico, por su parte Francis miraba receloso sin disimular, el americano de pronto lo tomó a reto personal e hizo un ruido sordo golpeando una mesa con la palma e igualmente el japonés no había dudado en filmar el beso aquel- wait! -ahora gritó el fan de Steve Rogers- The Hero and Iggy will show you a super movie final kiss! -rió con esa voz chillona al momento que Arthur quien veía distraído un recuadro tratando de soportar lo que había tomado apenas pudó asimilar lo que su torpe héroe gritó- what the bloddy...!? -al fin reaccionó pero fue muy tarde el hero lo cargaba como princesa y le daba un beso muy al estilo Hollywoodense, el genttleman no tuvo de otra que aceptar ese beso sabor hamburguesa, Francis decía cosas inentendibles, Kiku nuevamente tomaba evidencia de lo acontecido y un Feliciano veía todo como asimilando al igual que el recto y calmado de Alemania seguía bebiendo cerveza y admiraba en secreto como su amante mantenía los ojos abiertos todavía-... Hell... -terminó de articular Kirkland sólo que más bajo y enrojecido le dio un puñetazo al americano jalándolo a una esquina donde se pusieron a discutir haciendo reír a algunos pero el barullo cesó al momento que el griego que como de costumbre dormía despertó restregándose los ojos y casi asustando al japonés-

-uhm... Hola...Kiku-san... -mencionó el de Atenas con ese tono neutral, Italia fue al lado de ellos enseguida, quizá también había tomado un poco de más, pensó Ludwig- Vee~ Nee nee Niihon y ¿cómo besan en Japón y Grecia? -preguntó naturalmente haciendo sonrojar al azabache que soltó inclusive la cámara que sostenía en manos- ah... -titubeó Honda ganándose ahora sí todas las miradas presentes y más fue la atención cuando Heracles que tomaba leche distraídamente observando todo el lugar como si nada, se acercó a su pareja y así sin más le robó un lento beso, aun más lento que el de Francia y Canadá-...

-Bueno... Yo creo que eso... Responde las preguntas aru... -dijo el chino rompiendo así el beso de su hermanito mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida con un ligero rubor por el sake de ciruela, casi tropezaba con unas tazas pero el amante del vodka lo atrapó antes de caer, el silencio reinó en el lugar casi que la habitación esa lucía más grande y oscura de lo que ya era, el ruso tomando provecho de la cuestión del momento decidió dar respuesta también enrollando consigo al mayor y esbelto Yao haciendo un dulce exótico y agrió beso sabor ciruela y vodka, peligro y ancestralidad, a cómo iban se sembraba la duda de quién pudiese ser el ganador, se separaron al fin luego de casi un minuto, tenían las de ganar, el chino después de ello cruzó todo el lugar y se fue por un pasillo que luego igual seguiría Ivan-

-hm... Bueno, bueno Italia será mejor que te lleve a dormir -comentó neutral el hermano de Prusia levantándose de su lugar donde si bien había por lo menos 15 botellas de cerveza vacías, fue hacía donde el mencionado y antes que pudiera tocarlo la gran puerta negra de ahí abrió sonoramente por una patada efectuada nada más y nada menos que por el hooligan albino con la ropa desarreglada y aparentemente con un Austria en brazos que pareciera recién despertaba sacando de onda a los países que quedaban-ah.. Aniki? -pudo articular el rubio mirando extrañado a esos dos- Gott desaparecieron luego de los fuegos artificiales, supuse habían ido ya a casa -siguió pero el mayor hizo una seña de que callará y bajo al músico-

-West -contestó sonriente y después miró al italiano menor- Ah Ita-chan kakoii, no es el país quien bese mejor -hizo una pausa, todos le veían- menos cuando el grandioso yo esta aquí -dijo en alto haciendo enfurecer un poco al inglés, Roderich se acomodó bien su corbatín y le puso una mano en el hombro a su pareja- gesschlossen obaka-san -dijo neutral el austriaco, Prusia rió altanero, Ludwig suspiró, esos dos lo sacaban de sus casillas estando juntos-

-Guten y con esto se responderá tu pregunta -comentó engreído y de forma socarrona haciéndose el inocente mirando todo tipo de botella vacía, tomó después la mano de su amante y se inclinó como el caballero que es y pocas veces demuestra besando después dicha mano- eh sisy master -el rulo de Austria se erizó un poco por el maldito apodo, justo le iba a reclamar cuando el de mirada carmesí subió a una de las comisuras del concertista de Viena lamiéndolo, Ludwig se puso nervioso...como si no conociese lo suficiente ya a su hermano-..aniki..

-pero el prusiano no paró ahí y para colmo Roderich no hacía más que esfuerzos mínimos para retirarlo, no quería aceptarlo pero Gilbert era más adictivo que cualquier bebida embriagante. Prusia luego de lamer la comisura y morder ese lunar bajo los labios del señorito tomó posesivamente la cintura del castaño apegándolo a él y rosando sus pálidos labios con los del otro, eso se estaba encendiendo y los otros presentes ya no sabían si irse o mirar pues estaban entretenidos en dicho show que daban esos germanos, Roderich quien tiene muy poca paciencia... Y eso les consta a todos, desistió y mordió los labios del guerrero albino, el sabor metálico de la poca sangre que surgió sólo logró excitarlos haciendo ahora corresponder a Roderich en el acto que inició Gilbert quien besaba lenta y fogosamente y claro muy posesivamente también, se denotaba necesidad, pasión, deseo, amor, lujuria y a saber que más en el ósculo ese, sus lenguas ya bailaban al mismo son tanto fuera como dentro de sus bocas, se separaron jadeando un poco pero ahí no terminó la cosa, si así fuera eso no sería awesome , pensó Prusia que ahora acariciaba la espalda del otro y repetía el beso sólo que más demandante, Matthew se sonrojó completamente y ocultó su rostro en el francés, Ludwig se carraspeó un poco la garganta y los demás le voltearon a ver, él hizo señas de que salieran de ahí rápido y en silencio, igual y él ya estaba teniendo problemas ahí abajo, Austria no era todo un As para aguantar gemir un poco y en el estado de ebriedad de algunos eso no era nada sano de oír, aunque igual y por lo que veían tal vez nadie podría callarse con los tratos sadomasoquistas del prusiano, todos salieron mejor por el ventanal, el americano con el británico en brazos... Y así cada pareja... Sobra decir que Prusia y Austria gozaron un Feliz año nuevo...


End file.
